


Hella Fucking Gay and Desperately Single

by nerdsaretotallyawesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, castiel and dean being hella (not) smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsaretotallyawesome/pseuds/nerdsaretotallyawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, your barista can be described with exactly those words, and to hell if Cas doesn't take his chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hella Fucking Gay and Desperately Single

_Today your barista is:_

  1. _Hella fucking gay_
  2. _Desperately single_



_For your drink today I recommend:_

_You give me your number_

 

Cas smiled to himself as he read it, looking at the stick figure that was drawn beside it. It was the first time he saw the sign like that; usually it was just used for its intended purpose. But apparently the barista really needed to get a message across. 

He thought it was frankly adorable, and Castiel decided to give the guy – he assumed it was a guy, whoops – a chance. He put himself out there after all, and what does it hurt to look, right? 

It wasn’t like he normally did these things, and he felt honest to god giddy as he entered the store. It was relatively quiet and no one was at the order station. He briefly contemplated what he should do; and as vain as it may sound, he needed to see the guy first. He never really went to this coffee shop as it was not on his way to work on normal days, but he sure as hell was glad he went this route today.  For a second he thanked the road works that were going on. 

He walked up to the counter, determined to go for it. _Look him in the eyes and decide what you’re going to do_ , he thought. The guy behind the counter was haphazardly stacking cups onto one another, until he glanced at the counter and saw Castiel. He turned around, a smile playing on his lips. His name tag read _Dean._

“Hello, how can I help you?” He said, still smiling. Castiel looked him in the eyes and fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck nope, okay, he shouldn’t have done that. Dean’s eyes were the kind of green that seems surreal, only it wasn’t and the colour was so beautiful he literally almost sighed. Look at him falling for a complete stranger over his _eye colour_. 

“I – Uhm..” He eyed the menu board nervously; he’d completely forgotten that you actually have to order things as well. 

“A grande hazelnut hot chocolate, please.” Dean smiled again. 

“Not a coffee person?” Castiel shrugged. 

“I never really got the taste for it, I guess.” 

“Dude, you have to try a vanilla latte some time, that stuff is heavenly.” Dean suggested as he was preparing his drink. In the meantime, Castiel paid, and wondered if he should go through with it or not. 

“So, I saw your sign.” He said. Maybe it’d be a good opener? Dean’s head snapped up, the smile ever present on his face. 

“Ah, and what do you think? Do I sound too desperate? Hasn’t gotten me any numbers yet. The only person who wanted to slip their number was a girl, who was disappointed that I was a guy.” Castiel laughed a little, but quickly stopped as he realized Dean might get offended or something. He wasn’t, though. 

“So, no luck? Even with a face like yours?” He was blatantly flirting now, and he couldn’t give a fuck. Dean smiled down at his cup, shy all of a sudden. 

“Guess I’ll just have to wait it out. Someone’s gotta take one for the team in the end, right?” He poured the hot chocolate into the paper cup and slid it over to Castiel. 

“There you go, one grande hazelnut hot chocolate.” There were crinkles around Dean’s eyes as he smiled at him again, and Castiel really had a hard time thinking. He took the cup in his hand, but didn’t make way to leave. He didn’t do anything, really, besides looking at a vague point somewhere in the distance, going over his options. 

He could either: 

  1. Go on his way and probably see Dean maybe once more
  2. Give the guy his number and hope for the best



The best being that Dean actually wanted to go out with him and wasn’t phased by Castiel’s mannerisms and awkwardness. One look at Dean’s face and his fucking too-green eyes and he had decided. 

“Hey, can you maybe, uh, slip me a pen and some paper?” Okay, there were way smoother ways to do this, but he’d just have to accept his fate. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed into a slight confused frown, and then shot up slightly as he realized what it meant. 

“Yeah. Sure thing.” He came back 5 seconds later with a pen and a notepad in hand, and handed it over to Castiel. Castiel put his cup down, and carefully wrote his phone number on the paper, taking his time. He eventually handed it over to Dean, who eyed it shortly. 

“So, Castiel, huh? That’s a cool name.” Castiel smiled and took his cup back. Dean seemed to not mind being given his number, so that was good. 

“I think I’m going to make an important phone call when I get off from work.” Dean said, a tease in his tone. 

Castiel winked and replied: “I think I might answer that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took literally all of my inspiration for this ficlet from a picture I found on tumblr, but sadly I can't source it anymore because I saved it on my laptop and forgot where I found it. So sorry to the owner of that picture! But also thanks for inspiring me!


End file.
